1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a stereoscopic image display device. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a lenticular type stereoscopic image display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Stereoscopic image display devices for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image are used in the fields of 3D gaming and 3D movies, for example. The stereoscopic image display device may present the eyes of a viewer with two different two-dimensional (2D) flat images to display the 3D stereoscopic image. For example, when a viewer views a pair of two different 2D flat images with one image being displayed to each eye, the viewer's brain merges the pair of 2D flat images so that the viewer perceives a 3D image.
Stereoscopic image display devices may be classified as either a stereoscopic type or an autostereoscopic type depending on whether or not the viewer is required to wear glasses for viewing the stereoscopic image. In general, an autostereoscopic image display device, which does not require glasses, is used in a flat panel display device. Autostereoscopic image display devices may be classified as barrier type or lenticular type.
In the barrier type autostereoscopic image display device, light emitted from a left pixel and a right pixel is blocked or transmitted using a parallax barrier to control a viewing angle, so that a viewer's left eye views the left pixel and a viewer's right eye views the right pixel. Thus, a stereoscopic image is displayed. In the barrier type autostereoscopic image display device, since the light is partially blocked, the luminance may be decreased.
In the lenticular type autostereoscopic image display device, the light emitted from the left pixel and the right pixel is refracted using a lens to control a viewing angle, so that the stereoscopic image is displayed. In addition, most of the light passes through the lens, so that the luminance decrease may be minimized compared to the barrier type autostereoscopic image display device. In the lenticular type autostereoscopic image display device, the lens includes a vertical lens and a lens which is slanted according to the location of its lens axis with respect to a display panel.
The lens axis of the vertical lens is substantially perpendicular with the display panel, and thus the vertical lens may be easily mass-produced and stereoscopic image display devices employing the vertical lens may be easily manufactured. However, at a specific position of the display panel, a viewer may only view a light-blocking pattern, which classifies a plurality of pixels disposed in a matrix form, and thus may not view an image. In other words, the viewer may view a moiré pattern through the display panel at a specific position.
To help reduce the moiré pattern, the slanted lens has been used. However, the manufacturing of the slanted lens may require high precision since the lens axis of the slanted lens is slanted with respect to the display panel. In particular, when a multi-viewpoint stereoscopic image is displayed on the display panel using the slanted lens, crosstalk between viewpoints adjacent to each other may be generated to deteriorate display quality.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the display quality of a stereoscopic image display device.